


Sharing secrets

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth makes a surprising decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing secrets

Sharing secrets

I don't own Moonlight. No infringement intended because this is just for fun.

 

Beth and Mick have been living together for 6 glorious months. The sex was fantastic. Mick didn't leave the seat up, squeeze the middle of the toothpaste tube, or hog the blankets. But as good as it was, Beth felt something was missing. She wanted more with Mick but she didn't know what. For the past several weeks, Beth's irritation had focused on one aspect of relationship with Mick. Thursday nights. His secretiveness regarding Thursday night raised Beth's blood pressure. Her feeling of missing out on something on Thursdays just grew and grew.

At 9 o'clock Thursday Beth got a call from Mick asking her to meet him at Josef's home. She came immediately. Beth was greeted by a freshie, taken upstairs and told to enter through the red door,

Beth opened the sound proofed door and instantly heard music. Mick was singing "Mellow Yellow" by Donovan, an oldie from the 60's. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Mick was playing lead guitar as well as lead vocal. Josef was playing drums with a wonderful steady rhythm. There was a table holding many types of musical instruments.

As she got closer to Mick and Josef, Beth felt her tension and worry melt away. This is what he does on Thursday nights. The song ended.

"So jam sessions are what you've been hiding from me." The words tumbled out of Beth's mouth without thought. "And here I thought you were hiding a gay affair with Josef."

"Well . . that too." Mick spoke quietly and kept his eyes on Beth every second.

Beth was speechless for a few seconds. "What do you need me here for? You've got each other?"

"We want you to join us," Josef said. "Pick an instrument to play. Or just stand there and shake your tambourine." He smiled at Beth and then at Mick.

Beth took a deep breath, smiled and picked up the tambourine.


End file.
